


Confessions

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Series: Dragon Ball: Beyond What is Known [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Father/Son Incest, HanKu, M/M, Seme Son Gohan, Top Son Gohan, Uke Son Goku, top gohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: Just coming back from the dead, Son Goku is surprised by what his son told him.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kakarott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakarott/gifts).



> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I know, it had been some time since I updated a number of my stories. But, it is just that, I think I am somehow finding myself in a writer's block and looking for inspiration. Nevertheless, miraculously, just yesterday I got myself inspired to write (thank God for that). 
> 
> Anyway, I'm not sure yet if I'm going to make this story two-parts: one having Goku's POV and the other for Gohan. That said, what I am sure about is that the first part for this is on Goku's POV.
> 
> Oh, right. 
> 
> Senri and Kakarott, thank you for reading my fics and giving the time to comment. I mean, as much as I like to write for the heck of it, having people comment and tell me what they think gives me more lifeblood to write. So...Again, thanks. 
> 
> _____________  
> P.S - My apologies for any writing mistakes of any sort. I don't have a BETA and find myself having trouble in editing.

The air was cool and the flaura happily bloomed in the secluded clearing which was found on the land of Mt. Paozu.

Patiently waiting under one of the clearing’s trees, Son Goku waited for his first born to arrive. After all, as much as he wanted to spend a lot of time with everybody else, the way the sixteen-year-old called him out somewhat concerned him which made Earth’s protector prioritize the Demi-Saiyan.

“Dad?”

Opening his closed eyes, the Saiyan watched how the raven-haired teen carried himself confidently and how the other also grew up quite well even without his guidance. This thought then made the Son patriarch smile in realization as he observed Gohan saunter towards him carrying an unnameable aura which had the older male subconsciously further lower his guard for his companion.

Leaning his back against the tree’s trunk, the orange clad hero simply stated, “You’ve really grown up to be quite handsome, Gohan.”

The younger male momentarily stopped at such a statement before smiling in amusement and continuing on his path towards the older man.

Continuing to size the other up and think of his eldest son’s battle prowess, Goku was startled out of his thoughts when a loud sound of impact was heard and the full-blooded raven then found himself stunned for the all too sudden _ryoutedon  ([What It looks like](http://marvel-heart-throbs.tumblr.com/image/177001258924)) ._

Eyes widening for a moment, the stupefied Saiyan could only stare at his son before he noticed how close the two of them were. To be exact, they were too close. Close enough that he could easily feel Gohan’s breath and see how the other’s eyes were even darker than usual.

Goku then cleared his throat as he sensed the awkwardness and asked softly, “Gohan, what’s wrong?”

Seconds passed in silence before the violet garbed fighter voiced out, “I love you, Dad.”

Blinking in confusion, Earth’s guardian easily replied, “Okay…I love you too, son.”

Obvious frustration then colored the Demi-Saiyan’s face before he grounded out, “That’s not what I mean, Dad.”

Gently touching the other’s face with his left hand, the thirty-eight-year-old smiled slightly to appease his son and questioned, “Then, what do you mean, Gohan?”

There, his hand was pulled away by Gohan and placed at the teen’s own beating heart as the Demi-Saiyan seriously said, “I love you, Dad. Romantically and sexually. To be exact, I want to hold you. To protect you. To make love to you. To worship you. Most of all, to always be by your side.”

Gaping in incredulity, the all too penetrating stare of the sixteen-year-old had the Son patriarch try to steel himself and avoid squirming in embarrassment.  After all, of all things that his child could tell him, this confession was not what he expected. Heck, he never even imagined Gohan liking him in that manner before.

Biting his lower lip and mentally debating on what should he do next, he got pulled out of his internal discussion when Gohan’s heady whisper was far too close to his ear.

“Your ears and face are all red, Dad. It really just makes me want to devour you right now,” easily admitted the now lust filled teen as he suavely places his knee between the still flabbergasted elder’s legs.

Skin color now going to a bright cherry red, Son Goku couldn’t stop himself from feeling shy and giddy like a dumb school girl cornered by her senpai. Kami, the confident _matadon_  ([What it looks like](https://78.media.tumblr.com/e306dca30e363a0362396d349e83f747/tumblr_pdh1xgqtlX1s4rm1ao1_540.png)) that Gohan did towards him was even making the sealed and hidden side of the Saiyan squirm and swoon.

‘ ** _Ba-dump, Ba-dump_** ’  ( ** _A/N_** : I’m not sure if this is better or if using “Thump” was. I mean, this is supposed to be like the equivalent of the moments in the shows or mangas where one of the characters’ heart goes all “Doki-doki” for their partner.)

Dear Dende… When did his son become so smooth?

Closing his eyes in embarrassment and the hatefully traitorous beating that his heart was starting to do. The sudden slick tongue that was teasing the outer shell of his ear made said squirming and swooning side of the elder raven feel like dying inside due to the overloading stimulus.

“Gohan…. You are my son and- and I am your father,” pausing for a while Goku took a deep breath and continued, “Whatever you ask for…. It…It cannot be.”

There, the young teen pulled back and directly stared into him before the other abruptly ascended to Super Saiyan 2 for some reason.

Now, turquoise stared into onyx eyes and angrily challenged, “Why!? As far as I know, incest is even accepted in the royal courts of Vegeta-sei. I mean, I even asked Vegeta-san about it and he said it was normal. Particularly, if the two parties were not only compatible with each other but also has feelings for one another.”

Briefly astonished by such a revelation, he couldn’t believe that Demi-Saiyan actually asked Vegeta something like that. Wait… Did the other pureblood know about who the teen was asking incest about?

Still confused by what was happening and somehow loathing himself at the same time, Son Goku was caught off guard when the now blond teen mashed their lips together.

The raven only shut his mouth tighter as he felt an insistent tongue prodding his mouth open. Based from that scenario, the Saiyan planned to Instant Transmit himself out from such a cornered position. But, before he could even do so, a certain hand began needing his chest which made him involuntarily gasp.

From there, using such an opening, Gohan then began plundering the elder’s hot and moist mouth with his tongue while barely giving the other any time to recuperate.

The kiss was passionate and fierce enough, that even with his struggles, the Earth’s guardian was finding himself light-headed, weak-kneed and slowly submitting to the forced pleasure. Sensing himself lose strength, the onyx eyed male hesitantly clutched the front of the other’s violet gi as he felt the Demi-Saiyan wrap an arm around his waist and bring the two of them closer.

He heavily panted for air as he gasped out his son's name when they pulled apart and leaned his head at the blond’s shoulder.

“Dad, please,” quietly whispered the teen as he gingerly began releasing his father from his hold.

There, as turquoise met onyx, Goku knew his first born was waiting for a reply. Yet, how could he easily answer to such a confession. That even though as much as confused and torn he is as to why Gohan fell in love with him, he knew that the emotions he felt during their kiss sparked the side of him that wanted a real mate. He knew that he also loves Gohan.

But…

This is wrong.

This is definitely wrong. Particularly, in the standards here on Earth.

He can’t. As much as he wants to.

He couldn’t let himself be with Gohan.

Gohan is his son. His flesh and blood.

That’s…

Sighing deeply, Son Goku made up his mind and smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry, Gohan. I can’t…No… We can’t do this. Not right now,” grimly answered the older man before he gave one last look of the other’s dejected face and IT-ed away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So.....
> 
> How was it?
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> Any, suggestions or comments???  
> ______________
> 
> Anyway, LOL
> 
> I just think I made Goku have a hidden school girl/maiden side. I mean, I know that the Orange clad Saiyan-jin is more often than not not depicted as an idiot. That said, from my POV, I think Goku really isn't as stupid as they see him to be. If anything, my idea of the Earth-raised alien is a little different. 
> 
> But...I'll go into details about that idea in the other story that I am making, Dragon Ball: Requiem.


End file.
